


Matt Watson vs The World

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Gen, Scott Pilgrim References, but not accurately.. just vaguely, i dont know how to tag this, just the party scene though lol, justin's only referenced sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't have an excuse for writing this other than Scott pilgrim is my favorite movie, anyways thank you for reading.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, sorta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Matt Watson vs The World

The sound of crunching snow filled the bitter harsh cold air as the four walked inside of the building to Harrison's ex-girlfriend's party, Matt lost count on how many times the couple has broken up and gotten back together at this rate, didn't care if he was being honest.

Matt slipped past the group of his friends as he awkwardly leaned against a wall, drinking his cup of soda and scanning around the room for any more familiar faces- that's when he locked eyes with _him_. And as quickly as they made eye contact, he was suddenly gone. 

Matt's body instantly tensed as memories of meeting him at the postal office and his dream flashed through his head, he had to find out who the fuck this stranger was and why he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Matt took a random scrap sheet of paper he could find and drew the mysterious man the best he could from memory, now the current objection; see if anyone knew him.

He asked practically everyone at the party if they knew the man using the drawing he made, gaining different, useful bits of information, like his name- _Ryan Magee_. Ryan just moved to Toronto recently, which explains why Matt never saw him around before. After talking to a few more people, Matt wandered around to find his friends, he found Harrison talking to a group of girls and excused the two as he pulled them away to a more distant spot.

"Matt, what the fuck dude? I was in the middle of a conversation." Harrison took a sip of his beer with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Dude, I saw him." 

"Who are you talking about, Matt?"

"The guy from my dream! his name is Ryan."

Harrison raised his eyebrow at the younger male as he took another sip of his alcohol. "Matt, you're killing me, dude."

"Harry, I promise I'm not going insane, I saw him!" Matt groaned while Harrison laughed softly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I think you need some fresh air, come outside with me." Harrison finished the rest of the liquid inside of his red solo cup then held onto the younger male's arm, pulling him back outside into the wintry air. A breeze of air made Matt shudder slightly as Harrison tried to flicker the fire from his lighter onto his cigarette while Matt only stared at the night sky.

The music blaring from inside was just a faint muffled noise to Matt as he began to zone out while Harrison was too busy smoking to realize. Then he saw _him_.

The two were alone in a dark space, Ryan staring at the younger male, while he could only awkwardly stumble over his own words. The older male walked closer to Matt and laughed, "Are you like this with everyone you meet?"

"I uh-" Matt opened his mouth to speak more but closed it without another word, causing Ryan to roll his eyes in slight annoyance.

"You're.. real?" Matt finally spoke again after what felt like hours, even though it was just a few minutes.

Ryan looked down at himself and sarcastically patted his body. He gasped loudly, looking back up at Matt with a smug look on his face. "I guess I am real, wow."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows in frustration while Ryan only smiled. "You're not a bright one, are you?"

"I am totally so!" Matt crossed his arms as he glared at the older male, who only shifted his weight onto his other leg, staring the boy up and down in a slightly judgemental way.

"Sure, whatever," Ryan chuckled.

Soon the room began to dissipate, Matt tried to desperately reach out for Ryan as the older male escaped through a door that randomly appeared out of thin air. sparing him one final glance before suddenly Matt was back in the bitter cold with Harrison shaking his body and calling out his name.

"Matthew? are you okay dude?" Harrison snapped his fingers in Matt's face while the younger male tried to reorientate himself. dumbly replying with a "huh?". Harrison sighed and let go of his grip on the other's body, flicking his cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out, last bit of smoke floating up into the air before disappearing.

"You zoned out, dumbass." He sounded more concerned than annoyed but Matt could tell the annoyance was still there.

"Sorry Harry, I think I need a few minutes.." Matt murmured. Harrison shrugged as he turned to walk back inside.

"I'll be inside, don't stay out and freeze to death, I don't want to force Justin to drag home an ice block," Harrison said with a slight chuckle while Matt only glared at him. Then Harrison was gone, leaving Matt alone outside to stare at the night sky once again.

His conversation with Ryan replayed in his head as he became lost in his thoughts, finally snapping out when a sudden breeze of cold air made Matt shudder. He turned on his heels as he began to walk back into the party.

He needs to find him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have an excuse for writing this other than Scott pilgrim is my favorite movie, anyways thank you for reading.


End file.
